ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
For Our Families (1988 Disney Channel TV Special)
For Our Families is a 1988 Disney Channel special hosted by Florence Henderson with special guest appearances by Joel Grey, Robert Urich, Candice Bergen, Julie Andrews, Robin Williams, Cheech Marin, Martin Mull, Jack Riley, Sandy Duncan, Whoopi Goldberg, Bill Cosby, Little Richard, Carol Burnett, Lena Horne, John Moschitta Jr., R2-D2, C-3PO, Alf, Ronald McDonald, Pee Wee Herman, Jim Varney (in his portrayal of Ernest P. Worrell), Matt Frewer (in his portrayal of Max Headroom), Bill Nye, Dionne Warwick, Whitney Houston, Roger Miller, Harry Belafonte, Bobby McFerrin, Paul McCartney, Cyndi Lauper, Madonna, Howie Mandel, Al Lewis (in his portrayal of Grandpa Munster), Don Adams (in his role of Maxwell Smart), Bob Denver (in his role of Willie Gilligan), Ronn Lucas and Billy, Fred Newman, Casey Kasem, Marisa Berenson, Dudley Moore, Paul Simon, Cree Summer, and Jim Henson's Muppets. It focuses on how families get together, how they live and grieve, what happens after they were murdered, and what their kids do when their parents get arrested. It aired in December 17, 1988. This special is for Judith Barsi, who was murdered, along with her mother and father (shot by himself), on July 1988 (before "The Land Before Time" (as Ducky) and "All Dogs Go To Heaven" (as Annie) premiered. Plot List of Muppets in the Special Sesame Street *Ernie *Bert *Guy Smiley *Simon Soundman *"Let's Go Driving" Large Lavender Live Hand AM *Vacuum Salesman Fat Blue Live Hand AM *Mr. Essex *"Daddy Helps With The Dishes" Pumpkin AM *Sally Wilson *"Don't Walk" Green AM *Farley *Lavender AM Girl *Roosevelt Franklin *Blond Hot Pink AM Boy *Brown-Haired Hot Pink AM Boy *Betty Lou *Black-Haired Pumpkin Orange AM Girl *Big Jeffy *Fuchsia-Red Honker *Green Honker *Light Blue Honker *Orange Honker *Purple Honker *Blue Honker *Dinger *Pink Martian *Orange Martian *Natalie Cow *Fred the Wonder Horse *Pigs *Lambs *Dimples the Dog *Elmo *Fat Blue Monster *Dark Green Monster *Periwinkle Monster *Light Blue Monster *Fat Purple Monster *Pink-Haired Gray Monster *Live-Hand Purple Monster *Live-Hand Red Monster *Ruby *Juliet *Small Yellow Monster with Horns *White-Haired Blue Monster *Pink-Haired Orange Monster *Kermit the Forg *"Pearl" Tan Monster *Gary Grouch *Dark Green Grouch *Light Green Grouch *Light Black Grouch *Purple Grouch *Tan Grouch *Madame Chairbird *Birdnardo Birdaluchi *Leo Birdelli *Auntie Audubon *Tern *Green Bird *Turkey *Cuckoo *Flo Bear *Meryl Sheep *Professor D. Rabbit *Chip Cat *Tiger *Fox *Shark *Samantha Eel The Muppet Show *Penguins *Chickens *Rats *Lobsters *Quongo the Gorilla *Blue Frackle *Green Frackle *Snake Frackle *Green Fleshy-Face Frackle *Purple Elderly Frackle *Pink Frackle *Jade Green Frackle *Emerald Green Frackle *Purple Frackle *Luncheon Counter Monster *Flower-Eating Monster *Miss Kitty *Male Pink Monster ("Your Feet's Too Big") *Droop *Koozebanian Phoob *Shaky Sanchez *Lenny the Lizard *Trumpet Fazoob *Fish Fazoob *Honking Beaked Fazoob *Drum Fazoob *Male Koozebanian *Female Koozebanian *Purple Lothar (Purple Lion) *Pink Creature ("You Do Something To Me") *One of the members of the Gills Brothers *Fish Singer *Baskerville *Lyle Dog *Wolf *Baby Bear *Raccoon *Ohreally Bird *Whaddyasay Bird *Forcryingoutloud Bird *Youknow Bird *T.R. Rooster *Alligator *Octopus *Bull *Ram *Billy Goat *Boar *Moose *Gnu *Prairie Dogs *Alfonso D’Bruzzo *Green Lizard *Brown Snake *Large Lizard with Warts *Miss Appleby *Slithy Tove *"Timecaster" Blue Whatnot *"Milton Miller" Pink Whatnot *"Angus McGregor" Green Whatnot *"Singing Weatherman" Tan Whatnot *"Prince Rudolf" Peach Whatnot *"Herbie" Gray Whatnot *"British Chap" Tan Whatnot *"Smilin' Ed" Pink Whatnot *"Zuzu Fitswaller" Gray Whatnot *"Artie" Green Whatnot *"Pierre LaCousse" Gray Pointy-Nose Whatnot *"Albert Flan" Tan Whatnot *"Bruno" Gray Long-Nose Whatnot *"Alvy Mellish" Pink Whatnot *"Scorn" Pink Whatnot *Pear-Shaped Blue Whatnot *Droopy-Cheeked Blue Whatnot *Green Pointy-Nose Whatnot *"Bullets Barker" Orange Whatnot *"Merlin's Assistant" Peach Whatnot *Female Humanoid Whatnot Other *Rufus *Flute-Snatcher (one of the oldest puppets of the group) *Thudge (one of the oldest puppets of the group) *Baby Monster (also one of the oldest puppets of the group) *Sprocket *Brool Minstrel *Murray Minstrel *Wander McMooch *Begoony *Aretha *Mudwell Mudbunny *Inkspots *Poison Cackler *Blustering Bellowpane Monster *Mama Tree Creature *Baby Tree Creature *Brown Weasel-Like Cave Creature *Gray Rat-Like Cave Creature *Large Marvin Fraggle *Company Man (Dave Lazer Muppet) *Bill (frog) *Gil (frog) *Jill (frog) *Edgar Bear *Percival Bear *Cecil Bear *Bobo the Bear *Unemployed Bear *Tug Monster *Boo Monster *Molly Monster *Black-&-White Bunny *Dark Gray Bunny *Tan-&-White Bunny *Purple-Black Bunny *Mayor Bunnyparte *Great Grandmother Bunny *Farmer's Dog *Earl Dragon *Gertha Dragon *Desiree Dragon *Butane Dragon *Cinders Dragon *Candle Dragon *Grump *Franklin *Maxine *Bob *Shirley *Diana *Barbara *Wesley *Iguana Credits *Executive Producer: Christopher Cerf and Penny Marshall *Producer: Robert Dalrymple *Director: Jon Stone *Writers: Norman Stiles, Sarah Durkee, Christopher Cerf, Tony Geiss, Judy Freudberg *Muppet Segment Producer: Michael K. Frith *Muppet Production Assistants: Eric Andrews, Patricia Nugent *Muppet Performers: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Fran Brill, Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Kathy Mullen, Karen Prell, Kevin Clash, Marty Robinson, Pam Arciero, Bruce Hall, Paul Hartis, Brad Brewer, Michael Earl, Noel MacNeal, Jim Kroupa, Cheryl Blalock, Jim Martin, Peter MacKennan, Gabriel Velez, Melissa Whitmire, Camille Bonora, David Rudman, Rick Lyon, and Jim Henson *Musical Director: Joe Raposo *Special Thanks To: Jim Henson Productions and Children's Television Workshop Category:Lists Category:Muppets Category:Sesame Street Category:TV Specials Category:The Disney Channel (USA) Category:Disney Channel Category:1988